Cuando los lobos descienden
by Rosalie-a17
Summary: AU-Sin magia. Hermione Granger sabía lo peligroso que se había vuelto el pacífico pueblo de Hogsmeade, y sin saber quién era el causante de los recientes asesinatos, a ella no le importó prestar su ayuda a un chico de aspecto misterioso y nunca antes visto en la aldea.
1. Capítulo 1

**_¡Hola! Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro, no sé si continuarla, pero si tiene buena aceptación, seguiré subiendo capítulos. Como verán es AU-Sin magia, está situada a finales del siglo XVIII y está vagamente inspirada en el cuento de Caperucita y el lobo._**

**_Por cierto, el fan-art de la portada es mío, lo hice inspirándome en esta historia._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Una ráfaga de viento, desordenó su cabello.

No lo dudó, y se colocó la capa roja que su abuela le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños. La tela era suave y resistente, precisa para vientos como este.

Aunque sus padres se lo habían prohibido, se encaminó hasta llegar al pueblo, donde pudo escuchar los cotilleos de los vecinos.

Ella sabía porque había tanto disturbio en un lugar tan sereno como lo era su aldea.

Y era que esa mañana, el pacífico pueblo de Hogsmeade, se había visto envuelto en el ojo de la tormenta. Normalmente, no había crímenes en el pequeño condado, pero hoy, algo había perturbado la tranquilidad de los aldeanos.

-¡Hermione!-Llamó una joven pelirroja con desesperación en la lejanía.

La chica corrió en dirección a su amiga, y no le importó tropezar con un par de personas en el recorrido.

-¡¿Supiste lo que pasó?!-le preguntó un tanto atormentada.

-Mis padres me lo dijeron…-respondió Hermione.-No querían dejarme salir de casa…

-No puedo creer que la hayan encontrado muerta…-decía la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento mucho por su familia. Lavender era su única hija, deben estar…

-Destrozados.-completó su amiga por ella.

-¿Y se sabe cómo murió?-preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

-No vi su cuerpo, pero Fred y George, aseguran que estaba mordida por todas partes, como si un animal la hubiese atacado…

-¿Un animal?

-¡Es un lobo!-gritó la anciana Mcgonagall en un intento de llamar la atención de la gente.- ¡Es una criatura monstruosa que lleva merodeando el pueblo desde hace un par de días!

-¡No le hagan caso!-refutó Rubeus Hagrid, un guardabosques que se ganaba la vida, fingiendo cuidar a los aldeanos cuando lo único que hacía era gastar su paga en el único burdel de Hogsmeade.- ¡No le hagan caso a esa bruja! ¡No se atormenten, esto ha sido obra de un asesino, y ese asesino se encuentra entre nosotros!

-¿Cómo está tan seguro que está aquí?-se atrevió a decirle un hombre de aspecto desdeñoso.-Tal vez la bruja tenga razón, y sea una criatura que ha venido dispuesta a acabar con el pueblo…

Se escucharon más murmullos, e inclusive gritos por parte de los más temerosos.

-¡Ese hombre solo se dedica a engañar a la gente!-le espetó la bruja al guardabosques.- ¡Si usted hubiese cumplido con su trabajo, esa chica no estaría muerta por ese lobo!

_¿Un lobo?,_ se preguntó Hermione, no le gustaba la idea de que se tratara de un animal, pues a pesar de todo, era demasiado compasiva con ellos, pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado, al ver que la anciana Mcgonagall, era golpeada por Rubeus Hagrid. Nadie podía intervenir, ni tampoco es que lo quisieran, pues se corría el rumor que Minerva Mcgonagall era una bruja, y siempre que ocurría alguna plaga o enfermedad, ella terminaba siendo la culpable, recibiendo insultos, escupitajos, golpes, entre otras vejaciones. Era un milagro, que no hubiera sido condenada a morir en la hoguera años atrás.

_Puede que en verdad sea una bruja, pero de ser así, ¿Por qué no lanzaba algún hechizo para defenderse?,_ se cuestionó la muchacha.

-¡Ginny, Hermione!-Las llamó un joven de cabello azabache, con ojos color esmeralda, eran tan claros que era fácil perderse en ellos.-Tus padres te prohibieron venir aquí, Hermione… Y Ginny, tu madre te está buscando.

-Lo siento, Harry.-repuso la pelirroja algo sumisa.

-Pues yo no lo siento…- respondió la otra.- ¿Acaso no lo has escuchado? Dicen que un lobo mató a la hija de los Brown.

-No creas en esas cosas, Hermione.-Dijo tomándola posesivamente de un brazo.-Volvamos a casa, antes que mi tía venga a buscarte.

-Mamá no va a venir. Está tan aterrada que ni se arriesgaría a salir.-le contestó.

El muchacho pareció no hacerle caso, y se dirigió a Ginny.

-¿Puedes regresar sola a casa, Ginevra?-le preguntó.

-Claro que sí, Harry…. Percy está en la herrería, iré por él para volver.-Le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

El amor que su amiga le profesaba a Harry, era tan meloso, que a veces a Hermione le daban nauseas.

No es que no fuera romántica, pero Ginevra ya sobrepasaba los límites.

-¿Cómo pudiste desobedecer las órdenes de tus padres?-le comenzó a decir el muchacho mientras regresaban a su cabaña.

-No eres mi padre, Harry…-respondió ella con monotonía.

-Pero soy tu primo…-contestó.-Y prácticamente tu hermano, Hermione.

-Y te olvidas que tenemos la misma edad. Así que lamento decirte que no eres la gran autoridad…

-Sí, claro. Aquí vamos otra vez…

-Otra vez…-repitió ella riendo a su costado.

-En serio, Hermione, tu logras preocuparme aún más que Ginny…

La relación entre ambos, normalmente era así, a pesar que él era muy sobreprotector con su prima; ellos, se llevaban bien. Después de todo, los dos se habían criado juntos desde que eran pequeños; ya que los padres de Harry habían muerto por una epidemia ocurrida muchos años atrás, cuando el chico sólo tenía un año de edad, quedando huérfano inmediatamente, y siendo adoptado por sus tíos, los Granger.

-¿Volverás con Ron y los leñadores?-le preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a su trabajo.

Rodó los ojos.

-No, hoy no. Han suspendido todo por lo del asesinato…-le comentó.-Ron me dijo que vendría más tarde…

Siguieron conversando en el trayecto, pero casi antes de llegar a casa, por entre la espesura de los árboles, una criatura de grandes ojos plateados, frenó en seco en cuanto notó que pasaban un par de humanos.

Si ambos adolescentes no hubiesen estado tan distraídos, mientras platicaban y caminaban, ambos hubieran logrado percibir, que un par de ojos plateados los seguía con la mirada.

Era extraño, pero ese par de ojos, resistió el impulso de atacarlos. Se concentró en la chica de la capa roja.

Repentinamente, la criatura sintió algo que le resultaba nuevo y desconcertante a la vez.

Nunca antes había dudado en atacar a alguien, de hecho, siempre que lo hacía, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la víctima; pero ahora, todo era distinto.

La miró con más atención en esos cortos segundos que ambos pasaban por su delante, quedando deslumbrado con el níveo e inocente rostro de la castaña.

¿Por qué esa chica le reprimía los instintos?

Gruñó con disgusto. La situación no le gustó para nada. ¿Qué un simple humano le frenara sus impulsos?

No creía en eso. Se negaba a hacerlo.

¿Cómo si fuera posible?

La criatura, dio media vuelta, y decidió regresar a los bosques de las montañas, alejándose lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitieron. Debía volver con la manada.

* * *

**_¿Y qué tal? Bueno, este es un intento de Dramione, aún no se si seguirla, pero de todas formas, espero sus respuestas en los comentarios ;) Saludos!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos! Y en vista que la historia a ha tenido una buena aceptación, aquí tienen una segunda parte. Disculpen la demora :) Capítulo dedicado a: Llanto del fénix, Lady Lyuva Sol, RavenclawGurl, y a miri. Gracias por comentar! :) **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque, y las cosas parecían haber mejorado en Hogsmeade.

La gente, comenzaba a salir de sus casas, y tenía menos miedo porque alguien les atacara. De hecho, se desistió de realizar una búsqueda por el asesino de la chica Brown, y se concluyó que el homicida sólo estuvo de paso y la infortunada Lavender coincidió con él al momento del ataque.

-Ignorantes…-murmuró Luna Lovegood mirando a su alrededor.-El lobo puede volver a atacar en cualquier momento. No puedo creer que no vayan a buscarlo…

-¿Lobo? ¿Le crees a la bruja?

-Sé que es un lobo. Y deberían atraparlo cuanto antes…

- Te equivocas, Luna, no es un lobo, es un hombre… ¿Y para qué quieres que busquen a ese criminal? …-le contestó Ginny de mala manera.-El asesino, ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí, eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo… Además, el guardabosque lo ha dicho…

-Yo no le creo nada al guardabosque…-sentenció Hermione con una canasta entre sus brazos y su típica capa roja.

-Hermione, no te vi. ¿Vas dónde Harry?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sabes que sí… Tengo que llevarle la comida. ¿Acaso no vas a hacer lo mismo con tus hermanos?

-Estaba por hacerlo, pero me quedé conversando con Luna y esperando por ti… -respondió.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-preguntó la joven rubia.

-Por supuesto.-respondió la castaña sonriéndole y tomándola del brazo.

Ginny, no pudo evitar demostrar su incomodidad. Nunca había soportado las locuras de Luna Lovegood, y jamás había entendido porque Hermione insistía en ser amiga de esa loca.

Las tres chicas, se encaminaron hasta llegar al aserradero, donde trabajaban la mayor parte de la población masculina de Hogsmeade. Y prácticamente, todos los hermanos de la Familia Weasley, trabajaban ahí para poder sostener a su enorme familia. Harry y otros compañeros también lo hacían, pues el trabajo a veces era bien pagado y no perdían la oportunidad de progresar económicamente.

Ron, sonrió en cuanto vio llegar a las chicas. Pero sobretodo, sonrió porque Hermione estaba ahí.

Rápidamente, dejó las maderas de lado y corrió al encuentro de su novia.

-Esperaba con ansias este momento…-dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Yo también…-aseguró Hermione dándole un simple beso en los labios.

-¿Has estado bien?-le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, Ronald.

-Lo del asesinato de Lavender, nos tiene algo paranoicos a todos…

-Lo sé. Aún no lo creo…

Ambos, se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

Ron estaba entusiasmado. Y se sentía muy afortunado, por el hecho que Hermione haya aceptado que la cortejara desde hacía un par de meses.

Ella, había rechazado a otros muchachos, pero a él, no.

_Yo soy el indicado_, pensó el pelirrojo, quien había estado enamorado de la chica desde que eran muy jóvenes. Además, el chico conocía a su familia desde siempre, sin contar que Harry, era su mejor amigo y confidente.

-Quiero preguntarle a tu padre…-comenzó a decirle completamente nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero pedirle su permiso para casarnos…-sentenció sin seguir dudándolo.

Aquello, la tomó por sorpresa.

Hermione, quería a Ron, lo quería mucho, inclusive, habían veces en las que imaginaba como sería su futuro con él.

Si lo apreciaba tanto como pensaba, ¿Por qué había sentido angustia, y no entusiasmo cuando le pidió matrimonio?

-Eso es… Yo no sé qué decir…-respondió Hermione, intentando poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Di que sí…-insistió Ron.-Tú sabes lo mucho que te amo…

La castaña, no sabía que decir. Nunca se había visto envuelta en este tipo de situación.

_Yo te quiero, Ron, pero no sé por qué tengo cierta inseguridad_…, se dijo mentalmente mientras él continuaba mirándola con perseverancia.

-¡Eh, Ron! ¡Vamos!-gritó uno de sus compañeros leñadores.- ¡Vayamos por esos árboles antes del atardecer!

-Tengo que dejarle la comida a Harry, Ron…-finalizó Hermione acercándose a su primo, quien estaba un par de metros más allá.

El pelirrojo, asintió en silencio, logrando percibir cierta duda en su novia, pero prefirió no creer en eso y pensar que eran los nervios lo que la habían dejado sin palabras.

-Te veo el fin de semana…-anunció el chico para retirarse con su grupo.

Ella no le respondió, sólo se acomodó su capa y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Luego de dejar a los chicos, Hermione pensaba regresar con Luna, pues sus casas quedaban en la misma ruta, pero la castaña notó que su amiga conversaba entusiasmadamente con Neville Longbottom, un joven que también se ganaba la vida trabajando ahí, que prefirió dejarlos a los dos.

Además, caminar sola, le iría bien.

Tenía que pensar en la propuesta de Ron y lo que les diría a sus padres.

_¿Podrían mantenerse juntos? ¿Lograrían establecer un hogar lleno de niños?_

La idea, a veces, sonaba encantadora, pero en otras oportunidades, era aterrador.

No porque no lo amara, sino porque se seguía preguntando si efectivamente, Ronald Weasley, era el hombre indicado.

Ginny tenía más suerte. Su amor con Harry, había sido a primera vista. Llevaban casi un año juntos, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se casaran. Pero, en ese caso, si se notaba que ambos eran el no para el otro. La forma en que Ginny veía a Harry.

Una punzada de envidia, aguijoneó su corazón.

¿Por qué no podía ser lo mismo entre Ron y ella? ¿O a lo mejor, había idealizado mucho a esa pareja?

Pero sus pensamientos se disiparon. Frenó en seco.

Alguien la seguía.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó, pero como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta.

Continuó con su recorrido, y sintió un gran alivio al ver que ya había llegado a su casa.

Sin embargo, al volver a ver entre los arbustos, creyó ver un animal, a los ojos de un animal, unos ojos muy grises y plateados, además, en el suelo, habían huellas caninas.

Hermione, sonrió y se sintió tonta, al saber que todo ese momento, la había estado siguiendo un perro o un zorrillo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviada.

Desde que era niña, tenía la costumbre de recoger animales heridos, los cuales liberaba, en cuanto estos se curaban.

-Está bien…-susurró hablándole a la criatura escondida entre los árboles.-No tengas miedo, ven…

Al ver que el animal, pues ella aún creía que se trataba de un inofensivo perro, no le hacía caso, Hermione entró rápidamente a su casa y reunió alimento en una bandeja.

-Te lo dejo aquí, por si tienes hambre…-le dijo sin verlo.

Rápidamente, regresó a su hogar, sin saber que había tenido un segundo encuentro con la muerte.

* * *

_**¿Quién será? Jajaja, bueno creo que ya lo saben XD, y si quieren hacerme feliz, no duden en dejar un comentario como motivación para actualizar pronto :D Saludos!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disculpas por la demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca, así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios y los nuevos favoritos :) Saludos.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

-¿Y bien?-preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño, y con aires de querer asesinar a quien no le diera la respuesta correcta.

-No lo sé, Theodore. Ya no hay nada aquí. La gente empieza a sospechar.-le respondió otro chico de piel olivácea.

-¿Sospechar? Pero si estamos pasándola bien… Esto no es una ciudad, esto es un pueblo… A nadie le importará lo que hagamos aquí. A nadie le interesará que acabemos con la vida de unos estúpidos campesinos…

-Deberíamos irnos.-le interrumpió otro muchacho de cabello rubio desordenado.-Deberíamos dejar todo esto.

-¿De qué hablas, Draco?-le espetó con sarcasmo.

-Sólo digo que deberíamos ir a otro pueblo…

-¿Lo dices por qué tú eres el único que lo puede controlar? ¿Acaso piensas dejar la manada?-arremetió el castaño.-No empieces con eso.

-Theo, tiene razón. La estamos pasando bien, Draco.-le insistió otro compañero.

-Escuchen a Crabbe…-dijo Theodore con vacilación.-Nos quedaremos aquí, hasta destrozar al último aldeano que quede vivo. ¿Entendieron?

-¿Te crees el líder, Theodore?-le espetó Draco con indicios de iniciar una riña.- ¿Crees que eres él único que puede decidir por nosotros?

-Yo fui el primero.-Le contestó inmediatamente.- ¡Gracias a mí, todos aprendieron a vivir con esto! ¡Gracias a mí, entendieron que lo que siempre pensaron que era una maldición, resultó siendo un don!... Por lo tanto, creo que soy lo más parecido a su líder, y no creas que por pertenecer a una de las familias del círculo, aceptaré tus caprichos….

Draco, sonrió de costado.

Cómo le gustaba que le recordarán eso.

-¿Sabes?-comenzó a decirle el rubio con cierta burla.- Los lobos, no tenemos líder. Y te equivocas, como siempre, Theodore. Yo no lo veo como un don, siempre lo veré como la puta maldición que nuestras familias nos heredaron.-Sentenció dando media vuelta para irse.

Pero como ya se lo imaginaba, Theodore, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y sin dudarlo, el castaño, lo atacó por la espalda.

Draco, apenas tuvo tiempo de transformarse, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó la pelea. Una pelea de aquellas que no se daban en años.

Siempre se enfrentaban, pero en esta oportunidad, ya era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

Draco no soportaba la vida de asesinos que llevaban, pero no podía romper el lazo que le unía a ellos. Al menos, no lo podía hacer fácilmente. Sabía que si se iba, ellos lo buscarían por todo el mundo, Theodore no permitiría que uno deje la manada, no dejaría que rompan la conexión y que a consecuencia de ello, se debilitaran, no lo permitiría, ni mucho menos que se vaya uno tan poderoso como lo era Draco.

* * *

La castaña, dejó de seguir leyendo. Necesitaba comprarse un nuevo libro. Ya estaba aburrida de leer lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo crees que Harry pedirá permiso a mis padres para casarse conmigo?-le preguntó Ginevra de repente.

-¿Qué?-repitió quitando la mirada de su libro.

-¿Cuándo crees que me casaré con Harry, Hermione? Tú lo conoces. Es tu primo. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

Hermione, se quedó pensativa.

_¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?_ La relación entre ellos era casi perfecta, o eso creía.

-Me lo dices como si estuvieras preocupada, Ginny.-le contestó prestándole atención.- ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

-¿No lo has notado, no es así?-inquirió la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Notarlo? ¿Notar qué cosa?... No te entiendo…. Creí que todo iba bien entre ustedes.-sentenció al ver que era eso lo que la tenía preocupada.

-No, nada va bien…-insistió jalando a Hermione hasta llegar a su habitación. Ginevra, no quería que su madre ni nadie, escuchara de su situación.

La pelirroja, cerró la puerta con furia. Y se dirigió hasta su amiga.

-Sé que algo está pasando con él. Ya no es el mismo. Presta atención, Hermione.-le dijo sin dejar de llorar.-Sé que algo está ocurriendo, y voy a descubrir que es…

-Ginny, estás siendo exagerada. Todos están muy concentrados en el Aserradero. Ron, me comentó que la nevada que viene arruinará los mejores árboles y….

-¡No!-gritó algo histérica.- Tienes que ayudarme, Hermione. Por favor. Eres mi mejor amiga.

_Vaya_, pensó Hermione. La situación estaba fuera de control, porque jamás había visto a Ginny rogar de esa manera.

-Está bien, sabes que jamás me negaría a ayudarte, pero insisto en que sólo te lo estás imaginando.-contestó.

-Debes interceder por mí, ayúdame a que Harry se case conmigo de una vez por todas. Ayúdame en eso, y yo te ayudaré con Ron.

Tan pronto como nombró a Ron, Hermione se puso de pie.

-Para, para… No es necesario que me ayudes con Ron. Yo puedo manejarlo sola. Te ayudaré con Harry, pero tienes que calmarte…-le dijo.

-Es que Harry es mi vida… Y no quiero quedarme solterona. Ya debería haber pedido mi mano.

Entonces, la castaña lo entendió.

-Ese es el problema. No quieres quedarte soltera y estás imaginando cosas. Sólo tienes dieciséis años. Yo tengo un año más que tú, y aún no me he casado.

-A mi edad, mi madre ya estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. –insistió sentándose en su cama.-Sólo quiero que Harry sea mi esposo. Sospecho que algo no va bien.

Hermione, la notó paranoica. No le conocía esta faceta de celos. Pero, a pesar de eso, investigaría que ocurría con Harry.

-Ya casi es de noche… Ginevra. Será mejor que te acuestes temprano y tomes alguna hierba para dormir…-le recomendó la castaña colocándose su capa roja.

-Ya estás hablando como la novia de Bill…-refutó hastiada.

-¿Novia de Bill? ¿No sabía que Bill había regresado?

-Oh, sí. La tonta novia de Bill. Pensé que lo sabías.-dijo deshaciéndose del corsé y su vestido.-Bill, llegó hace dos días, pero no llegó solo, llegó con una estúpida francesa sacada de algún burdel de París o que se yo, pero no la soporto. Quiere hacerse pasar por la amable cuñada, pero eso sólo hace que la deteste más. La detesto a ella y a su horrible acento.

-¿Se están hospedando aquí?

-De hacerlo, ya me habría marchado. Además, esta casa es tan pequeña, que es un milagro que tenga una habitación para mi sola…. Los dos se están quedando en la posada del viejo Dumblendore.

-Me lo imaginaba.-murmuró sin muchas ganas de seguir conversando.- Bueno, Ginny. Me voy antes que mi padre venga a buscarme.

-¿No crees que es mejor que venga a buscarte? O mejor esperar a Ron, ya deben estar por salir….

-No quiero molestarlo. Todos llegan cansados después de trabajar…

-Entonces, déjame acompañarte hasta la mitad del camino.

Hermione, negó con un ademán.

-Ginny, ya estás en camisón.-dijo dándole un abrazo.-Te veo mañana.

Salió con rapidez de la casa de los Weasley, despidiéndose de Molly, quien ya la veía como la esposa perfecta para Ronald.

La castaña, comenzó a debatir mentalmente. ¿Qué ocurría entre Harry y Ginny? ¿Acaso no eran el uno para el otro? Ella siempre había creído eso. Inclusive, sintió envidia de ellos en algún momento.

Lastimosamente, no todo era perfecto.

Guardó su libro en su canasta y sintió algo de frío. Esa tarde el viento golpeaba con singular fuerza. El otoño, ya casi terminaba. Pronto vendría el crudo invierno que azotaba a Inglaterra en esas temporadas y….

-¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó de pronto.

Al parecer, había un bulto en la lejanía del camino.

_¿Qué podría ser?_

Quiso regresar, pero su curiosidad pudo más y corrió hasta llegar ahí.

_Es una persona_, sentenció al ver que el bulto, era alguien desmayado en la tierra.

¿Por qué se tenía que ver envuelta en este tipo de situaciones?

Rápidamente, y sin dudarlo, Hermione intentó ver si aún estaba vivo.

_Oh, rayos_, pensó nerviosamente, _Debí haberle hecho caso a Ginny._

Era un chico, pero estaba de espaldas, y se notaba que aún respiraba, pero no reaccionaba.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, Hermione, logró voltearlo para que quedara boca arriba.

El pecho del muchacho, estaba completamente rasgado y sangrando, ni que decir de su rostro, donde también tenía marcas y sangre.

¿Parecía qué alguien lo había atacado?

La castaña, estaba algo confundida. No sabía que hacer o a quién acudir. Nunca había pasado por una situación similar. El único sanador de la aldea, se encontraba en la plaza, y temía que al regresar con él, el chico ya estuviera muerto.

Rasgó un pedazo de su vestido, y lo mojó en el agua del río que corría a un par de metros más allá. Al menos, intentaría limpiar sus heridas.

Pero en el momento, en que ella hizo contacto con su piel, el muchacho abrió los ojos como dos resortes.

_¿Qué demonios?,_ pensó Draco al ver a la muchacha castaña frente a él.

_Esos ojos_, deliberó Hermione asustada y retrocediendo, _Los he visto._

-¿Tú?-dijo el muchacho recomponiéndose.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?-comenzó a decirle de forma extraña, como si ya la conociera.

Él intentó ponerse de pie, pero trastabilló, volviendo a caer al piso.

-No lo sé. Sólo pasaba por aquí y te encontré desmayado…. Ni siquiera sé qué te ha pasado.-se apresuró a responder la castaña tomando su distancia.

El rubio, pareció recordar lo último que había vivido. La pelea.

-Maldito Theodore…. ¡Maldito infeliz!-espetó hablando solo y asustando a Hermione.

Ella agarró su canasta con fuerza.

-Eh… Estás muy herido, deberías buscar al sanador del pueblo…-sentenció.

-No necesito la ayuda de un estúpido sanador.-le respondió observándola fijamente.- ¿Qué haces por aquí, de todos modos? ¿Acaso no sabes que hay un asesino suelto?

¿El chico estaba herido, y le preguntaba por su seguridad?

-Tú no eres de por aquí. ¿Cómo sabes que hay un asesino?-comenzó a decirle la castaña para saber que ocurría realmente con ese chico de cabellos desordenados.

-Yo lo sé todo. Las noticias corren rápido, muchacha.-le espetó de mala manera.

Encima que ella lo había querido ayudar, ¿él la trataba de esa manera?

-Vaya, ni siquiera me has agradecido por intentar salvarte…-comentó con algo de valor.

-¿Salvarme de qué? Yo puedo salvarme solo. Sin tu ayuda, sin la ayuda de nadie. Ya has hecho demasiado.

Ella jamás había tratado con alguien tan arrogante como ese chico. A excepción, del vulgar guardabosque.

Hermione, lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se cruzó de brazos. Definitivamente, había visto esos ojos.

Sin embargo, estaba tan molesta con él, que se olvidó de eso.

-Entonces, será mejor que me vaya…-insistió, notando que extrañamente el chico se ponía en posición de alerta, como si presintiera algo.- ¿Has escuchado lo que te dije?… eres…

Alguien se acercaba.

De inmediato, Draco la tomó de una mano para esconderse detrás de unos árboles, y le tapó la boca al saber que no se quedaría quieta.

Y tuvo razón, pues Hermione, intentó gritar y soltarse, pero él le hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio. De pronto, entendió por qué lo hacía.

-¡Draco!-comenzó a decir una voz.

-¡Draco! ¡Vamos! ¡Ven aquí!-gritó otra voz.- ¡Ya se acabó! ¡Theodore quiere que regreses!

-¡¿Dónde estás?!-bramaron.

-No está aquí…-dijo una voz, que el rubio conocía muy bien, era lo voz de Blaise, el único compañero de la manada con el que se llevaba bien.-Volvamos a la montaña. A lo mejor, ya regresó…

Sus compañeros, parecieron hacerle caso, pues poco a poco, se fueron alejando, hasta perderse en el frondoso bosque.

El peligro, había pasado.

Sin embargo, el rubio no pensó, que al tener a la muchacha tan cerca, despertarían unos terribles deseos en él.

Unos deseos que se volvían confusos y contradictorios a la vez.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada bajo su pecho. Podía oír sus latidos.

Quería tocarla más de lo debido, pero frenó sus impulsos, y la soltó.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo exasperada.- ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-Te salvé la vida.-insistió repitiendo lo que ella había dicho antes y mostrándole una sonrisa sarcástica.- Estamos a mano. Ya no te debo nada.

-No pensaba pedirte nada a cambio…-refutó aún confundida por la situación.- ¿Por qué te buscaban?

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que era yo?-musitó con interés.-Dejémoslo, ahí. ¿Sí? Ya te salvé la vida.

-¿Salvarme la vida? ¿Acaso ellos son los asesinos que están buscando?

-Sí, lo eran, y de la peor clase.-le dijo riendo y sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Me rio de la ironía de la vida.-dijo sin dejar de hacerlo.-Te he estado evitando desde que llegué, pero el destino insiste en juntarnos.

Demonios, esto la confundía aún más.

_¿Acaso él estaba mal de la cabeza?_

-¿Evitando?-preguntó la castaña frunciendo el cejo.-No te conozco... Hablas como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido.

Draco, sonrió con petulancia y la cogió bruscamente del brazo.

Si había algo que este chico no tenía, además de modales, era la falta de delicadeza. No sabía cómo tratar a una mujer.

-Suéltame…-dijo ella asustándose nuevamente.

-Pienso que llegues viva a tu hogar… Tómalo como una pequeña cortesía de mi parte.-Le explicó.- Además, Theodore vendrá pronto, y lo más probable es que si te encuentra, no será tan gentil como yo, así que deja de chillar y avancemos rápido…-le espetó con ganas.- ¿Y cómo es que se te ocurre venir sola por aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso, más aún con asesinos sueltos? ¿No tienes un primo que te proteja?

-¿Theodore?-comenzó a decirle sin entender nada.- ¿Primo? ¿Cómo es qué me conoces?

Nuevamente, se rio de ella, y de su manera en hacer tantas preguntas. Hacía tiempo que no conocía a alguien así. De hecho, ella era la primera persona que conocía en muchos años.

Hermione, le miró con bastante incomodidad. Esta situación comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas, pero no caería en su juego. Era cierto que era muy extraño que él supiera cosas de ella, pero no seguiría con eso. No le daría el gusto de burlarse.

-… Sigues herido, insisto en que deberías ver a un sanador…-le contestó fríamente al ver que la sangre le chorreaba por la frente.

-Y yo insisto en que no hagas sugerencias estúpidas… ¿Entendiste?

-Solo lo digo por ser amable. Si prefieres, morirte ahogado en tu propia sangre, no es mi problema.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. –Vaciló Draco por un momento.- Eres muy amable, después de todo.

Hermione, intentó soltarse del muchacho. Esto era demasiado.

-Está bien, ya llegamos…-le dijo la castaña.-Ya puedes soltarme.

Draco, la liberó y sonrió satisfecho, pero antes de irse, le dejó un recado.

-Espero que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. Siempre que lo haces, todo parece ir peor.-le insinuó con cierta indiferencia. Intentando ocultar lo que en verdad pasaba con él.-Ah, lo olvidaba. No vuelvas a darle de comer a ningún animal, puede que no sea el mismo perro la próxima vez.

-¿El mismo perro? Tú ni siquiera estabas ahí… -se atrevió a decirle, pero escuchó que su madre la llamaba.

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?-le gritaba a lo lejos.

Hermione volteó a verla.

-¡Ya voy, mamá!-le respondió, y cuando ella se disponía a ir a su encuentro, giró a ver al muchacho rubio, por una última vez, pero ya no estaba.

No estaba por ningún lado. Ya no lo veía.

Pero, él, si la veía. La vio entrar a su hogar, y ser regañada por haber demorado en llegar.

La veía, y se lamentaba de ese furtivo encuentro, pues eso, sólo confirmaba lo que él se negaba a aceptar.

Volvería a la montaña. Tenía que convencer a los demás de irse de esa aldea.

* * *

_**¡Al fin se conocieron! ¿O eso es lo que cree Hermione? jejeje, Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden comentar :)**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora :( Estuve ocupada con mi otro fic y este lo deje un poco abandonado. Pero, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por los comentarios y las leídas :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

-¡No, por favor!-gritaba una mujer de cabellos oscuros y de vestimentas sugestivas.- ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Usted prometió ser amable!

-¡Yo no soy amable con prostitutas!-le dijo rasgándole el vestido, y dejando su pecho al descubierto.

-Por favor…

Pero, como era costumbre, Theodore, solo respondió con violencia. Lanzándole una bofetada que le rompió el labio, y la pobre mujer, no tuvo otra que soportar las vejaciones de ese tirano.

-¡Por favor, déjeme ir!-gritaba al sentir que cada embestida era como un puñal en su abdomen. Los solo encendieron aún más los deseos del desequilibrado hombre.

Cuando Theodore hubo terminado de abusar de ella todas las veces que quiso, la arrastró por el suelo y la llevó hasta detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Ya tuvo lo que quería! ¡Déjeme ir!-gritó la chica aterrada e intentando recuperar sus ropas desgarradas, y sintiéndose miserable.

-¿Dejarte ir?-preguntó con sarcasmo.-Y yo que todavía quería divertirme contigo.-le dijo riéndose-Pero, está bien, creo que me has conmovido. Te dejaré ir.

La mujer, sintió que su calvario había terminado, y que intentaría superar toda esta pesadilla, pero había algo en el rostro de ese hombre, que le hizo temblar aún más.

-Ve, corre…-le espetó Theodore.-Corre…

Ella, sin estar completamente consiente, intentó huir, y correr como él se lo había ordenado.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por llegar a la aldea, cuando ya veía las luces de las fogatas, escuchó el aullido de un lobo.

Su final, estaba cerca. Y a pesar de las circunstancias, ella misma maldecía el momento en el que aceptó irse con ese hombre a las afueras del burdel.

* * *

Hermione, despertó luego de haber tenido una noche llena de preguntas e interrogantes.

Ese chico.

¿Por qué ese chico le había hablado como si la conociera?

_¿Estaría muerto?_ Por el aspecto en el que se encontraba anoche, lo más probable era que lo estuviera.

_Sí, lo sé,_ se dijo mentalmente.

El rubio había resultado algo descortés, pero Hermione, tampoco podía evitar pensar, que el muchacho le había resultado atractivo, muy atractivo...

-No pienses en eso…-se ordenó a ella misma.-Yo tengo a Ron.

_Vaya_, pensó. En todo ese momento, ni se había acordado de él.

Dejó los pensamientos de lado y se quitó el camisón que llevaba encima.

Se colocó el mismo vestido que llevaba ayer, y lo acompañó con un simple corsé.

En cuanto entró a la cocina, notó que su padre llevaba una escopeta en la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó ella sin saber que ocurría.

-Oh, cariño…-dijo su madre abrazándola de costado.-Ha ocurrido otra desgracia. Han asesinado a otra persona.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién han matado?

-A una de esas mujeres del burdel.-le respondió su padre.- ¡Harry, apúrate! ¡Partiremos en media hora!

-Todos los hombres del pueblo, harán una vigía para buscar al asesino…-continuó su madre preocupada.

Su primo, bajó corriendo y al igual que todos, estaba preocupado. Pero, Hermione, notó que también estaba intranquilo.

-No salgan, a no ser que sea necesario.-Ordenó el señor Granger, mientras se iba junto a su sobrino.

La madre de Hermione, asintió rápidamente, y cerró la puerta en cuanto se fueron, sin embargo, antes de volver a lo suyo, notó algo extraño en el delantal de su hija.

-Oh, por Dios, tienes sangre en el vestido…-dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione al ver que efectivamente, tenía un par de manchas rojas en la tela.

Era la sangre del rubio.

Anoche, cuando se escondieron detrás de los árboles, él la había aprisionada tanto, que parte de su sangre se había quedado impregnada en el vestido.

-No, mamá… Es jugo de arándanos… ayer mientras conversaba con Ginny, derramé algo del jugo en mi falda…-disimuló volviendo rápidamente a su habitación y dándole poco tiempo para que le respondiera.

¿Por qué no le contaba la verdad a su madre?

_No, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, _se respondió a sí misma.

Deseaba olvidarse de todo eso, cuanto antes.

Pero, tampoco pensaba quedarse todo el día encerrada.

Era cierto que había un asesino suelto, y Hermione, bien podía dar pista de quienes eran, pero después de todo. Quería evitarse los problemas.

-Ni pienses que saldrás, Hermione.-le musitó su madre desde una esquina dejando de preparar el almuerzo.

-Mamá, pensaba ir donde los Weasley.

-No, querida. Hoy, no. Y mejor ve quitándote ese vestido para lavarlo.

-Yo lo lavaré.-respondió dejándose caer en una silla. –Déjame ayudarte con la comida, al menos…

Pero, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Yo iré…-insistió Hermione poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Se acercó a la ventana y notó que Luna Lovegood, estaba parada en su puerta.-Es Luna…

De inmediato, la invitó a entrar.

-Buenos días, señora Granger. Buenos días, Hermione…. –les dijo educadamente, pero luego, miró a la castaña.-Necesitaba hablar contigo, Hermione.

Ella, asintió.

-Claro.-le dijo sonriendo.- Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Luna se sentía afortunada de que Hermione la tratara como una verdadera amiga. Sin importarle, que fuera un poco extraña. Aunque, la rubia, tenía sus motivos para ser cómo era.

-Menos mal viniste, Luna... ¿Supiste lo del asesinato?

-Pues, claro... En el pueblo, es de lo único que se habla.

-¿Y sabes cuál es a la chica que han asesinado? Sé que es una de esas mujeres de la mala vida que trabajan en el burdel de Madame Rosmerta, pero quién es…

-Creo que se llamaba Parvati…. Parvati Patil o algo así. Tiene una hermana melliza.-le dijo.

-Es una lástima…

-Sí, es una lástima. Pero, eso no importa ahora. Lo que necesito, es tu ayuda Hermione….-dijo acercándose a su amiga.

-Lo que desees…

-Es sobre el festival de invierno…

-¿Vas a ir?-preguntó Hermione sin creerle. Luna jamás asistía a esos eventos.- ¿Entonces, es cierto?

-¿Cierto?

-Sobre tú, y Neville…

-Bueno… -dudó la rubia.-Sí, en parte.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.-dijo sonriendo para que Luna se sintiera tranquila.

A Hermione, le gustaba la pareja que formaban esos dos, y aunque la castaña no era una experta en eso de los festivales, ayudaría a Luna de todas formas, pues si no era ella, no iba a ser nadie.

-Entonces, Luna… ¿Qué vestido piensas usar?-le preguntó.

-No lo sé. Espero que mi padre me compré uno bonito.

-De ninguna manera, ese es trabajo de nosotras, Luna. En cuanto tu padre, te de el dinero, iremos a la ciudad a conseguir los vestidos.

Literalmente, ellas no eran pobres, y podían darse esa clase de gustos de vez en cuando, y que mejor oportunidad que el festival de invierno, así que Hermione, le pediría gentilmente a Ronald que les llevara a la ciudad en busca de sus accesorios.

-Hermione…-comenzó a decir Luna extrañamente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en el vestido?-preguntó sin dejar de observar las manchas.

La castaña se puso algo nerviosa.

-Jugo de arándanos…-respondió.

Luna, sonrió de costado. Parecía como si sospechase algo.

A veces, resultaba un poco rara, y Hermione se daba cuenta porque muchos no le hablaban.

-Entonces. ¿Me dices qué día vamos a Londres?-le preguntó Luna.

-Sí. Te avisaré. De seguro, Ginevra, querrá ir con nosotras también.

Luego de la visita de Luna, la tarde transcurrió tranquila. Su madre, se limitó a conversar con ella y dejó todo en orden para la cena.

Más tarde, Harry y su tío, regresaron sin pistas de su búsqueda, y los aldeanos aún no se decidían si el culpable de los homicidios era un animal o un hombre. Ellos, se quedaron debatiendo hasta muy tarde.

Y aquello, no pareció calmar los nervios de su madre.

-Hermione, querida, hazme un té y ponle esas hierbas para dormir.-le indicó a su hija.

La chica bajó las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina, rebuscó en la alacena, y encontró solo unas pocas.

_Rayos_, pensó irritada. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que salir a buscar las que crecían en las afueras de su casa.

Rápidamente, se colocó su capa y cuando notó que su padre seguía enfrascado en una tensa conversación con Harry hablando sobre el asesino, escapó sin ser vista por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Casi nunca notaban cuando se escapaba.

Caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a la zona donde crecían las supuestas raíces y extendió su mano. Sin embargo, se quedó petrificada al oír extraños aullidos.

Cogió una, dos, tal vez, tres. No supo cuántas, pues comenzó a asustarse.

_No_, se dijo mentalmente. No podía ocurrirle algo estando tan cerca de su casa.

-Vamos…-se repuso levantándose del piso, y fingiendo que todo andaba bien, y que los aullidos que cada vez se acercaban, no estaban.-Ya falta poco…

Sin embargo, alguien la empujó al suelo, y Hermione cayó boca arriba.

_Oh, diablos_, pensó sin abrir los ojos.

Si este iba a ser su fin, quería que fuera rápido, y no quería ver lo que tenía encima.

Se lamentó de ser tan imprudente y salir a esas horas con un asesino suelto.

Pero, su final demoraba en llegar, y ella, aún seguía tendida en el suelo.

De hecho, sentía una fuerte respiración contra su rostro.

Poco a poco, y de par en par, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un enorme animal.

El animal, que no era otro que un gran lobo blanco, la observaba de manera desafiante.

Esa mirada. Esos ojos plateados.

Ese tenía que haber sido el animal que había alimentado días atrás.

¿Por qué no la atacaba? ¿Por qué sólo se limitaba a mirarla bajó sus patas?

* * *

_**Y se acabó! Gracias por leer y espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo. Besos :)**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Siento la demora con la actualización, pero creo que varios lectores han dejado de seguir esta historia y eso me desanimó un poco, además, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre D: Fuera de eso, he decidido agregar una pareja secundaria a la historia. Ojalá les guste y comenten :) Saludos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

El lobo, le gruñó sin intenciones de atacarla. Por el contrario, el gruñido parecía más un sermón.

Nuevamente, escuchó los aullidos.

Hermione, tembló bajo él.

De inmediato, el lobo se agachó como para esconderla de la manada que pasó a gran velocidad por entre los bosques.

Esta era una situación confusa, muy confusa, que comenzaba a crear extraños pensamientos en Hermione, pero también le resultaba una experiencia aterradora.

Sus dedos se movieron, y rozaron el pelaje blanco de la criatura, sintiendo una textura suave bajo su mano.

No se estremeció.

Cuando, el peligro se hubo terminado. El lobo, la liberó y antes de irse, le dedicó una mirada que a Hermione se le hizo muy conocida.

-Espera…-le dijo la castaña, pensando en que ahora si se había vuelto loca. ¿Hablándole a un animal?

Pero su locura, no duró mucho, pues la criatura no le hizo caso, y se perdió por entre los árboles.

_Era muy grande para ser un lobo normal,_ pensó aun sorprendida.

Volvió a su hogar, y casi ni escuchó los gritos de su padre por haber salido sin permiso, de hecho, ni le intereso que la castigaran. Lo que le había sucedido la tenía más preocupada que los regaños de su progenitor.

Cuando la dejó en paz, Hermione se encerró en su habitación.

Rápidamente, cogió una de las hojas que guardaba junto a sus libros, buscó su pluma, y la cargó con tinta.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese lobo. Si podía dibujarlo, lo haría, así jamás olvidaría la extraña situación en la que se había visto envuelta.

Trazo tras trazo, Hermione casi no durmió esa noche, tenía que finalizar el boceto.

Y mientras lo hacía, escuchó que la puerta de su casa se cerraba.

_¿Quién podía salir a estas horas de la madrugada?_

Se asomó por su ventana, y notó que era Harry.

Llevaba una capa negra, y probablemente un rifle.

_¿Adónde se dirigía?_

_¿Pensaba buscar al asesino él solo?_

La castaña, no dijo nada, ni lo llamó. No quería molestarlo, además, sabía que lo único que él le diría, sería que vuelva a casa.

Cuando sintió que su vista comenzaba a fallar, y cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir, decidió que era momento de ir a la cama.

Pero, aún con todo eso, no pudo dormir de inmediato, pues estaba preocupada por Harry.

Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, y ella lo descubriría.

* * *

-Harry…-susurró una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches.

Él, no le hizo caso, pues estaba más entretenido besándola.

La pasión que sentía en esos momentos, no era fácil de calmar.

-Harry…-volvió a decir ella separándose un poco.

En esta ocasión, él pareció frenar sus deseos y hacerle caso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pansy?-le preguntó dejando los besos de lado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-cuestionó la muchacha con la mirada perdida y nostálgica por su situación.

De inmediato, él acarició su mejilla.

-¿Y según tú, qué es lo que hago?

-Esto… Venir aquí…-respondió.

-Sabes porque vengo, Pansy… Vengo, porque te amo…

-Tú no puedes amarme…-decía al borde del llanto, tenía que hacerle entender que lo de ellos era imposible.-No puedes amar a una prostituta…

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así.

-Lo seré mientras siga viviendo en este burdel y trabajando para madame Rosmerta… Es mejor que lo nuestro termine aquí… Tus tíos jamás permitirán que te relaciones conmigo… Por favor, ya no sigas, que esto también me hace daño a mí… Vuelve con la chica Weasley, cásate con ella y acabemos con todo…

Harry la calló con un cálido beso en los labios. Jamás permitiría que Pansy volviera a referirse a ella misma como a una prostituta.

-Te prometo…-comenzó a decirle jadeando por el movimiento.-Te prometo, que cuando reúna el dinero suficiente, y cuando mi prima este casada con Ronald, huiremos de aquí, Pansy… Y nos iremos a otro lugar donde nadie nos conozca. Nadie sabrá nuestro pasado. Sólo sabrán que serás mi esposa.

Pansy sonrió por sus palabras. Aquello era como un sueño, como un deseo, pero sabía que eso nunca podría ocurrir. Ella jamás saldría de ese burdel. Siempre estaría atrapada en ese pueblo y siempre estaría trabajando para esos asquerosos hombres que sólo querían su cuerpo. Harry era demasiado noble para tenerla, no permitiría que él arruinara su futuro con una prostituta como lo era ella.

* * *

-¿A qué hora piensas despertar, Hermione?-preguntó su madre ingresando a su habitación y abriendo las cortinas.-Ya casi es mediodía… Y todo el pueblo está hecho un alboroto, ha habido otro ataque…

La castaña, apenas se movió. Sólo quería que la dejarán en paz.

-¿No me has oído?-volvió a decirle.

-¿Harry está en casa?-preguntó de pronto y temiendo que algo le haya pasado.

-Claro que no… Ha ido con los demás a buscar a los lobos.

_¿Lobos?_

La palabra fue suficiente, para que Hermione saliera de su cama y recordara todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Son lobos?-preguntó quitándose el camisón y buscando el vestido que se pondría.

- Anoche, vieron que una jauría de lobos atacó al hijo menor de los Mclaggen…-le comentaba su madre.

-¿Cormac? ¿Está muerto? ¿Lo mataron?-preguntó Hermione sin creerlo. Aquel chico la había pretendido hacia un par de años, pero ella jamás le había hecho caso.

-No, Dean Thomas, y el guardabosque, lograron rescatarlo… Aunque no estoy muy segura…

-¿Entonces, crees que los atrapen? A los lobos, digo…

-Claro que sí, dicen que deben estar por el norte… -respondió con optimismo.-Eso me tiene más tranquila… Creo que cuando tu padre y Harry regresen, ya se habrá acabado esta pesadilla…

-Eso es…

-Bueno, volveré a la cocina…-la interrumpió sin darle tiempo de hablar.-Más tarde iremos a la iglesia a rezar por las almas de los asesinados y no creas que he olvidado tu castigo…

Su madre era una fanática religiosa, y aunque Hermione se lamentaba por los muertos, tampoco era que se iba a poner a llorar, pero empezar una discusión ahora, sólo la llevaría a expandir su castigo.

-Está bien, iré…-dijo acomodándose su vestimenta.

-Y necesito agua, así que ve al pozo y trae un balde…-le pidió.

-Ya voy…- protestó, pero antes que pudiera agregar algo más, tocaron la puerta.

Hermione, se asomó a la ventana y notó que era Ronald.

De inmediato, bajó a abrirle.

¿Por qué no estaba con Harry buscando a los lobos?

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sin tener muchas ganas de empezar una conversación.

-Venía a ver si estabas bien…-le dijo.

-¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

-Ahora mismo voy…

-Oh, claro…-dijo sintiéndose mal por haberlo tratado así.-Lo siento…

Ron no le dio tiempo de decir algo más, y la besó.

-Ron…-le espetó con algo de disgusto.-No, aquí… Tú sabes como es mi madre, si ve que nos besamos…

-No tiene por qué molestarse, pronto serás mi esposa…-le dijo intentando sonar gentil.

Hermione, intentó disimular su mejor sonrisa y lo dejó todo cómo estaba.

-Volveré en un par de días…-le avisó antes de irse.-Tengo algo que proponerle a tu padre…

La castaña tragó espeso.

-Claro, Ronald, ve…

Resopló en cuanto el muchacho se fue, y no pudo evitar poner una mala cara.

La idea del matrimonio, comenzaba a desanimarla. No sabía por qué. Ni en que momento, dejó de soñar con eso.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, su subconsciente si sabía la respuesta.

Rodó los ojos y se acercó al pozo.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Así tratas a tu novio?-le preguntó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente, Hermione, se giró y casi tropieza al notar que era al muchacho rubio que había visto días atrás.

Sí, era ese mismo, sólo que ya no tenía sangre en su ropa, ni parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento. Por el contrario, el chico estaba muy bien de salud.

Y sin saber muy bien que decir, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible?-comenzó Hermione.- Creí que estabas muerto… Todas esas heridas…

-¿Qué heridas?-preguntó como si no supiera de que le hablaba.

-Las de la noche pasada… Estabas herido… casi muerto…-pero de inmediato lo entendió. Él quería volver a pasarse de listo con ella.-No intentes usar tus trucos mentales conmigo…. No volverá a suceder.

-¿A eso le llamas heridas? He tenido muchas peores, si es lo que preguntas…

Hermione, se sorprendió de su estado, pero evitó seguir preguntando, pues él terminaría por burlarse de ella, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme… -le respondió ella recogiendo el balde de agua y dando un par de pasos para irse.

El chico, rió por lo bajo.

Sintió que había sido muy estúpido por tratarla de esa forma en las dos oportunidades que ambos habían hablado, y él no quería que las cosas ocurrieran así.

Tenía que volver a empezar.

Eso significaba que tendría que volver a usar los modales que alguna vez usó cuando era un ser humano normal.

-Espera, creo que fui algo grosero la vez pasada…-le dijo llamando su atención nuevamente, pero no por ello, Hermione dejó de caminar hasta su casa.-Tú sólo intentaste ser amable, y yo, te traté como un idiota… Además, siempre termino haciendo estupideces cuando veo chicas simpáticas como tú.

La castaña, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_¿Qué demonios? _

¿Ahora estaba flirteando con ella?

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza?-le refutó.

-No, no lo estoy.-le respondió cargando el balde por ella.-Así que lamento haberme comportado de esa forma.

-No te disculpes…-contestó la castaña intentando sonar agradable.- No nos conocemos. Da igual lo que haya ocurrido.-fue en lo único que pudo pensar.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?,_ pensó aturdida.

-Entonces, será mejor empezar de nuevo…-dijo él extendiéndole una mano.-Soy Draco… Draco Malfoy…

Lentamente, ella estiró la suya.

-Hermione…-soltó sorprendida por su actitud.-Hermione Granger…

* * *

**Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar un review :D**


End file.
